


echo

by rouyoung



Series: skz rou-bbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gangsters, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyoung/pseuds/rouyoung
Summary: hyunseung in ur area





	echo

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happen
> 
> hyunjin = echo from rainbow six siege

“Scouting right now with Yokai.” Hyunjin mumbled, laid back behind a bunch of office desks, his AK47 by his side, tapping away on his tablet.

 

“Got it.” Everyone acknowledged his information.

 

The drone raced alongside with his teammates down the corridor.   
  
“Let me scout first.” Hyunjin reminded the group.

“I’m going in.” Jisung snickered and turned the corner, getting the opposition’s attention.

 

“Sung!”

 

“Ji-fucking-sung!”

  
“What the fuck, Han?” Only Chan remembered to use their code names while everyone else grumbled at Jisung’s stupidity.

 

“Take cover.” Hyunjin commanded as the opposition started shooting at their direction. He hurriedly drove Yokai behind a potted plant and started up his second drone that was by his side. He drove this one straight down the hallway towards the fight.

 

“Minnie, your left. Chan, 180 and shoot, trust me. Sung, above you. Innie, shoot that chandelier.” Hyunjin was giving orders left and right, but the team listened and never doubted them.

 

He was their eye in the sky.

 

Determined to get a upper hand of the fight for his members, Hyunjin drove the drone stealthily up to the second level, before aiming for the ceiling where the chandelier once was. His drone stuck itself up there and cloaked.

 

He now has the view of both upstair and downstairs, eliminating all ways the enemies will be able to outsmart them.

 

But he was wrong.

 

“Fuck, I’m down. Woo’s down.” Woojin grunted. Hyunjin cursed, trying to find the one who downed his hyung.

 

“Someone get Woojin!” Chan shouted.

 

“On it!” Felix growled back a reply, turning around and throwing his safety knife at the man who was holding the older down. Woojin threw the guy off and shot a few more bullets at him, making sure he stays dead.

 

“Can anyone get him to me?” Hyunjin asked, ears perking up when the door in front of him was being banged on.

 

“Scratch that, can anyone get him to Seungmin? Asap.” Hyunjin huffed when a small group broke into his hideout.

 

“Hyunnie, you okay?” Seungmin shouted. He probably heard the commotion.

 

“I’m fine. Focus, Minnie.” The older chided back, shooting hazardly at the direction of the door with one hand, the other trying desperately continue giving intel to his members.

 

“Jeongin’s trying to patch Woojin up, the wound ain’t deep but it’s restricting alright.” Chan updated.

 

“Can I fucking grenade them already?” Changbin shouted, clearly frustrated.

 

“Coast clear!” Hyunjin confirmed back, finally shooting the last guy dead. He slump back, finally feeling the pain creep up the left side of his body.

 

He got a bullet to his ribs. Fuck.

 

“Okay. I’m throwing. Back the fuck away from the chandelier!”

 

_ What? _

 

Hyunjin reached for his tablet, one hand at his wound.

 

He saw Seungmin on the other side of the broken chandelier, dodging bullets and shooting back with his double pistols.

 

“Wait, Binnie!” It was too late, Changbin had already threw his grenade.

 

“Bin! Minnie’s over on the other side, what the actual fuck!” Hyunjin shouted angrily, watching the grenade explode. Glass shards flew everywhere, taking out his Yokai that was on the ceiling.

 

“You took out my precious Yokai as well, great job.” The younger mumbled, fisting his tablet as he drove the other drone that was behind the flower pot back into the scene.

 

“Wait, where’s Minnie?” Felix breathed out, coughing from the dust in the air.

 

“Looking for your friend?” One of the men shouted, a smile could clearly be heard on his lips.

 

When the dust cleared, the man pulled Seungmin up from the floor by his hair.

 

“Put him down.” Chan growled threateningly, his gun pointing at the man.

 

“Minnie? Minnie, reply me come on.” Hyunjin urged, tearing off part of his shirt to tie his wound down.

 

He needed to get out there.

 

“I’m fine, I’m-” The man’s gun was pushed harshly onto the side of Seungmin’s temple, the metal digging into his head.

 

“Keep him busy.” Hyunjin growled, getting up and making his way over.

 

“If you take me down, I’ll take him down with me.” The man smirked.

 

“Hyunjin, fucking get your ass here.” Changbin grumbled under his breath, spinning his shotgun in boredom.

 

“On my way. Minnie, hold on.” Seungmin grunted a soft reply before gasping loudly into their bluetooths.

 

“Minnie?!” Hyunjin held himself up against the door, glancing down at his screen.

 

The soundwaves next to Seungmin's name crackled before shutting down into a thin line across the screen.

 

The other members’ soundwaves continued fluctuating from their loud breathing, while his stayed the same.

 

_ A thin line. _

 

Hyunjin can cancel out the option that Seungmin's dead since Jisung or Felix would have screamed.

 

“Seung, answer me.” Hyunjin muted everyone else on his tablet, only hearing his own voice echoing back at him.

 

_ They broke his bluetooth. _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He built those bluetooth earpieces to self destruct if they were being harshly treated.

 

“explode.” He barely heard Jeongin's whispers.

 

“What happen? Why's everyone so quiet?” Hyunjin asked, pulling himself to his feet and quietly making his way down to the area swiftly.

 

“Ear blood Min.” Jeongin mumbled quietly, Hyunjin needed to mute everyone else and turn up his earpiece for him.

 

Then again, that was why he hadn't shush Jeongin.

 

Jeongin was the only one who could whisper so soft and his lips won't move. If the opposition was not on the younger, body to body, they wouldn't even know.

 

But this gift came with a cost. Jeongin can't give intel in full. He can only give answers in short and cryptic. It was Hyunjin's job to decipher it for his team.

 

_ Seungmin's ear was bleeding from his earpiece that exploded. _

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Min out-” He was cut off.

 

_ Minnie's down. _

 

That was all it took for Hyunjin to grit his teeth and made a dash towards the railing overlooking the first floor.

 

On the way, he unmuted the rest.

 

“-think I'll give him up so easily- I'm not leaving him behind!” Chan's voice roared so loud, Hyunjin almost tripped when he was going up the stairs.

 

“Hyung no we hurt.” Jeongin objected.

 

“Hyung, we can't. We're hurt.” Hyunjin repeated, bent behind a pillar as he watched from above.

 

“ 'I'm not leaving him.’ What are you? Boyfriends?” The man laughed, before slamming Seungmin against the pillar, the one right below where Hyunjin was hiding on the upper floor, and picked him up again by his throat.

 

Seungmin let out a pained cry and started struggling, harmlessly hitting the older man's hand to no avail.

 

The man threw him against the wall again.

 

“You bitch!” Jisung growled and shot the man in the shoulder, but his grip did not waver. Instead, one of his men shot him back, starting a shoot out between his members and the other gang members.

 

“You won't last long, kitty.” The man grinned, tightening his grip on Seungmin's neck.

 

Seungmin's brain was all over the place.

 

His left ear was bleeding warm liquid down his neck, ringing from the explosion of the grenade and his bluetooth. His back was straining from the amount of times he was being thrown against the wall. His neck felt like it was being run over by a truck.

 

His windpipe was giving up.

 

His struggles were getting weaker.

 

He's getting weaker.

 

_ Why do I feel so light? _

 

_ I'm tired _

 

_ Let me just close my eyes- _

 

The force on his neck suddenly disappeared, and Seungmin fell into warm arms.

 

“Minnie? Baby, come on.” Wet skin met his cheek as the body holding him shuddered.

 

Seungmin coughed like his whole life depended on it, almost throwing up at some point as he bent over Hyunjin who was holding him close, his lungs feeling like they'll get coughed out through his mouth.

 

Hyunjin's hand rubbed his back softly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Suddenly, he stopped and ducked, shielding Seungmin from a punch from the side.

 

“I got you.” Hyunjin mumbled, elbowing the guy right in the nuts behind him.

 

Seungmin heaved before processing what happened.

 

_ How did Hyunjin know about that? _

 

He could not have turned around to look, since his voice was next to Seungmin's ear.

 

_ So how? _

 

The question was left unanswered as the gunshots in the distance came to a halt so sudden, Seungmin feared the worst.

 

“They should've known not to mess with us, idiots.” Jisung growled, rubbing his arm as he dropped down next to the two.

 

“Everyone alright? Not so injured?” Chan sighed, looking over his teammates.

 

“All good.” Woojin confirmed for him, checking over everyone's wounds, but leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin alone.

 

“Fuck… I almost lost you- All because I fucking made our bluetooths self destruct!” Hyunjin cried, burying his head into the crook of the younger's neck, even though the smell of dried blood right at his nose was disgusting.

 

“Not- your fault-” Seungmin replied softly, planting a soft kiss on Hyunjin's forehead.

 

“We know your intention- for them to self destruct, hyung.” Felix answered for the other, trying to stand on his twisted ankle with Changbin helping him.

 

“If someone gets our bluetooths, they won't get any intel from it. It's to keep us safe, Hyunnie. You're at no wrong. Stop blaming yourself.” Chan said, with so much authority in his voice, that everyone went silent as Minho came back in, a hand cradling his right cheek.

 

“Jeongin got the van started, let's go.” He nodded his head in the direction of the headlights that was seeping through the dusty window

 

“That kid isn't allowed to drive.” Changbin muttered, but nonetheless threw himself into the backseat, pulling a startled Felix in with him.

 

Hyunjin picked up Seungmin, despite his objections, and placed him down gently onto the available seat he was able to reach from the door.

 

“Wait, I'll be right back.” Hyunjin told the rest, before stepping back into the house. He spotted cooking oil in the kitchen, and just dumped the 5 huge bottles everywhere. He then went back to the main room and picked up his drone, putting it right at the entrance of the house.

 

Hyunjin jogged back to the van with his tablet, throwing himself in through the open window, startling poor Felix once again (and protective Changbin cursing at Hyunjin to 'back the fuck off his boyfriend’).

 

When Jeongin stepped on the gas, Hyunjin turned around and tossed his tablet.

 

“Hyun!” Jisung launched himself to try and catch the sacred tech, but failed horribly as it landed on the floor with a loud thud.

 

If it wasn't for Minho who had 3 of his fingers hooked onto the younger's belt loop, Jisung would have gave the carpets a smooch.

 

“Hyunnie, why did you-” A sudden explosion made all 8 heads turn back to see the commotion, excluding Jeongin who had to keep his eyes on the road if not they will  **die** .

 

He just watched from the rear mirror, whatever.

 

The house behind them went up in flames, followed by flaming debris being tossed everywhere by a second explosion.

 

“I have my Yokais on self-destruct too. If I drop my tablet-”

 

“No one else can have them.” Seungmin finished the older's sentence for him.

 

Hyunjin smiled and drop him a chaste kiss, Seungmin giggling in embarrassment and digging himself into Hyunjin's uninjured side.

 

Once Chan opened the front door to their hideout, Hyunjin surprised Seungmin yet again by picking him up from the door and brought him all the way upstairs to their shared room.

 

He dropped Seungmin softly in the bath tub, in the toilet connected to their room.

 

“Wash up, I'll wait for you outside.” Hyunjin said, moving around to grab a towel and place it by the sink next to the tub.

 

He then exited the bathroom to come back with an arm full of sleepwear.

 

“Okay, I’ll wash up. Don't need to baby me, Hyunnie.” Seungmin tsked, but couldn't keep the smile off his face when Hyunjin pouted.

 

“It's the least I could do after putting your life on the line, candy.” He bent down to steal a kiss.

 

“I'll be outside if you need me.” The latter slowly closed the door after he left.

 

Seungmin coughed softly at the door, making Hyunjin look up from the book he was reading on their bed.

 

His eyes widened as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

Hyunjin had given him his own baby blue hoodie, and the other looked like he's drowning in it.

 

“Why're you looking at me like that?” Seungmin pouted, fiddling with the strings of the hoodie, eyes downcast.

 

“Just appreciating you a little more, baby.” Seeing the flush on his boyfriend's cheek made Hyunjin cooed even more, putting his book away and motioning the younger towards him.

 

“C'mon, I wanna cuddle!” Hyunjin stretched his hands out as Seungmin came tumbling into his embrace.

 

Seungmin giggled softly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, making sure to not touch the bandages.

 

“How's your ear, candy?” Hyunjin asked softly, his slim finger tracing Seungmin's jaw.

 

“Not injured permanently, my hearing on my left is softer.” Seungmin whispered, resting his chin on Hyunjin's huge hand, flashing him a smile.

 

“I can tell, babe. You're whispering right now.” Seungmin shrugged sheepishly.

 

“Chan hyung took me out of lineup. I'm gonna be bored for weeks.” Seungmin whined, eyes tearing up just a little to express his sadness.

 

“How about this, I'll suggest to Chan hyung that you'll stay with me and my Yokais.” Hyunjin suggested.

 

“Do you think Channie hyung will risk it?”

 

“I can get Woojin hyung to convince him.”

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, using Hyunjin's shoulder as leverage as he place a sweet kiss on the taller's forehead, making him flinch from the sudden affection.

 

“Doubt it. Everyone's out of lineup except you and Jeongin. And Jisung, he gets hyper the more he's injured.”

 

“Don’t worry, you have Yokai.” Hyunjin pointed his head towards his shelf full of Yokais, all identical to one another.

 

“They're precious to you, I don't think I can bring myself to touch them.” Seungmin mumbled, shifting on the other's lap to get more comfortable, head facing the direction of the shelf.

 

“My stuff are yours, remember?” Hyunjin poked Seungmin’s nose, smiling when the smaller made a surprised noise and jerked his head away.

 

“It's not fair that I get to mess around with your pistols and you're not allowed to touch my drones, Minnie.” Hyunjin perked up at the sound of their door being opened.

 

“Oops, totally didn't mean to intrude on yall.” Changbin rolled his eyes at the two tangled on the bed.

 

“Supper's ready.” Felix announced from behind the smaller, before pulling the older by the sleeve and shutting the door for the other two.

 

“I- actually, I have something for you.” Hyunjin spoke up, untangling himself from Seungmin and walked towards the shelf of Yokais and bought back a necklace.

 

Seungmin's mouth opened up, but no words came out. He took the necklace from Hyunjin's hand and studied it. It was the same as the one Hyunjin had.

 

_ A rhododendron. _

 

“It's my new invention, an echolocation device.” Hyunjin stated proudly.

 

“It's like how bats are able to fly blind, or how dolphins find food. That's how I was able to know where the guy was, even when I was focused on you.”

 

The empty question got its answer.

 

“Try it.” Hyunjin helped Seungmin put on the necklace. He pressed the flower pendant and Seungmin instantly heard faint clicking noises. When Hyunjin started stepping away, the clicking noises was even softer.

 

Seungmin stood shock in the middle of the room.

 

_ This invention. _

 

_ It'll give the whole team a upper hand- _

 

The clicking was audible again, from the back. The shorted instantly scooted to the side, turning around to throw Hyunjin softly onto the bed.

 

“You love it, don't you?” Hyunjin laughed. Seungmin couldn't help but return the laugh.

 

“I do, Hyunnie. But why rhododendrons? Why not like a black rose?”

 

“Minnie, darling, it symbolizes, danger. Beware. Caution. It's for 2 things. One, you're mine and no one else's.” Seungmin snorted.

 

“Two,  **we're** dangerous. As Stray Kids, we're something they should be wary about.” Hyunjin finishes, pulling Seungmin downstairs with him.

 

“You go sit down, I'll grab your share.” Hyunjin bumped the shorter towards the dining table with his hip as he turned the other way towards the kitchen.

 

On the way, the clicking kept getting more noticeable as Seungmin reached a corner he needed to turn.

 

Smirking he held out his hand as soon as he turned, whacking Jeongin right across the face.

 

Jeongin let out a distressed cry, cupping his nose.

 

“Sorry, maknae.” Seungmin shrugged, taking his seat by Woojin at the table, who was glancing at the necklace on his neck.

 

Seungmin then gave Hyunjin a thank you kiss on the nose, before pushing his chair back (the clicking sounds), hitting Jisung in the nuts.

 

“Ow, fuck!” Jisung cursed, slumped on the floor in agony.

 

“I told you not to mess with Seung. He's feisty as fuck today.” Minho tsked from the living room.

 

The next day, Seungmin was up to so much mischief, since he was off lineup. Felix got a door to his face in the morning trying to scare the other. Chan got milk spilt onto his feet around the corner, was not able to catch the culprit. Changbin nearly got a bag of sugar getting thrown at him from the kitchen, lowkey blamed Jeongin for almost 8 hours..

 

By the end of the day, everyone saw the new necklace.

 

Let's just say, Hyunjin managed to avoid literally  **everyone** the entire day, and managed to lock his and Seungmin's room up so the others couldn't pry.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu
> 
> twt : rouyoung_  
> insta : rouyoung._


End file.
